Matches
by blackfluffysootball2
Summary: Oneshot, Zero/Kaname. it's raining! and Zero's on patrol! Luckily there was shelter nearby, looks like our level E is going to need some help warming up. First try at smut so don't kill me yeah?


_Matches_

_Ah, looks like it's going to be rain._

Zero glared at the greying clouds as he waited for the Night Class to appear. Leaning against one of the trees, he calmly looked over the mass of Day Class students. Lately they have become very obedient, so much to the extent that even Chairman Cross actually pulled Zero aside to ask if everyone died or something. However Zero was no fool. This is probably some large scheme that will involve capturing the Night Class and tying him and Yuki up.

_Night Class...Monsters...Kaname..._

A few sharp intakes of breath and some squeals snapped Zero out of his daydream. He turned his head to see the Night Class walking out, their uniforms immaculate, heads held high. Lavender eyes quickly scanned over before finding the familiar head of wavy brown locks. It has almost become instinct, and in a matter of moments he managed to find him.

Being a little _too_ close to Yuki for comfort. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly made his way over.

* * *

If Zero didn't straight lay his hand on the Pureblood's shoulder, he wouldn't even have realised his sudden reaction startled the vampire. Zero grinned inwardly, feeling the slight muscle twitch before speaking.

"I believe that the rest of your...group, has already gone into the building." Kanames' eyes turned from Yukis' face to look coolly at Zero.

"I had already told them to continue to class without me." The voice was cold and emotionless. Zero could imagine a vein popping in his forehead, should this have been an anime. Kaname opened his mouth again, probably to insult the Level D before they were interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"Oh~! Nii-San! Zero-san is right, you have to go!" At that little statement, Kaname tried to regain his regal look before replying to Yuki.

"Yes, since my presence here seems to be unwanted." At the last word he subtly shot a glare in Zero's direction, before bidding Yuki farewell and disappearing into the building. It was then that the Yuki-bomb came.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Yuki cried out, punching Zero in the arm. He flinched slightly, it seems that her 2 years of training had actually gotten her somewhere.

"That Pureblood was actually _touching_ you." Zero said, pretending to gag. All the while Yuki was ranting and lecturing, Zero turned to look up at the window.

He was immediately met with a pair of dark, red eyes.

A tug on his sleeve enabled Zero to look away, lavender eyes meeting with angry brown ones. She must have figured out that Zero had already zoned out on her little rant.

"I know that you don't like him," Yuki said, eyes searching Zero's face. "But I really think that you two should get along, imagine! Pureblood prince and Vampire Hunter prodigy on good terms!" Zero lightly pushed Yuki back.

"You're starting to sound more like the Chairman everyday." He mumbled, before walking away. Yuki sighed, choosing to go back to her room before she has to take over Zero's shift.

_I don't care how long it takes, I will make those two get together._

* * *

Zero casually strolled around the school grounds, when the clouds finally decided that now was the perfect time for some h2o. The silver-haired man quickly looked around, realising that he wandered pretty far from the dorms. Spotting a shed a couple of meters away, he quickly ducked in as the rain got harder.

'How lovely,' Zero thought to himself. 'Hope Yuki didn't decide to go patrolling in this weather.' A pair of wine red eyes flashed in his mind, and he quickly shook it off and scanned the shed. Looking around, he noticed a pile of firewood and kindling, a small box of matches tucked carefully away from any forms of moisture. After starting a small fire, he took off his drenched jacket and shirt, laying them carefully near the small fire to dry.

'Strange my pants aren't too wet,' Zero thought to himself as he tried to get comfortable on the floor. 'Hopefully this rain...will..*yawn* end soon.'

He didn't even hear the faint footsteps that slowly drew nearer.

* * *

It was a frantic and wet Yuki that came to Kaname just a bit after it started to rain. Taking her bedraggled state he quickly ushered her in and ordered Seiren to fetch some dry clothes. He took her to where there was a fire going, the other Night Class members startled by her appearance. Surprisingly, it was Ruka that walked up to the petite girl, a slight spark of concern in her eyes.

"What has happened? Yuki?" Her voice was gentle, Kaname looking at the noblewoman with careful eyes.

"It's Zero...He...Hasn't come back yet and I think, I think-" She seemed to double her pace, stumbling over words and shivering. Seiren showed up and gave her a towel, in which Yuki wrapped around herself gratefully, thanking the silent girl.

"Does he usually come back this soon?" Kaname asked, looking out the window as the drumming of the rain seemed to grow louder.

"Yes, yes he does. We promised each other that should the weather ever act up, we would immediately come back to the dorms." Kaname nodded, pausing, before making his way to the door.

No one seemed to stop him as he stepped out. Afterall, he is a Pureblood.

* * *

Zero stirred, groaning as he sat up. His shoulder was sore from sleeping on his side, and he looked around to see that the fire was still going strongly.

"How long are you going to make me wait, Kiryuu?" He flinched at the voice, and turned to see the Pureblood sitting cross-legged, his jacket removed and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Zero mentally gulped.

"When did you get here?" The Pureblood was silent, moving to sit closer by the fire, and in which the slivers of skin and the collarbones peeking out seemed to stand out. Zero forced himself to look elsewhere, eyes finding the piles of wood very intriguing.

'The Pureblood is as sensual as a cat, a very delicious, hot, sexy fuckable...GAH! STOP RIGHT THERE!' Zero yelled at himself mentally, not realising the space between them diminish until it was too late.

"You know," Kaname said huskily, straddling Zero's lap. "You're _very_ comfy to sit on."

For some reason, Zero did not push the vampire off him, his member hardening at the sight before him. Two pairs of eyes met, both clouded with lust. With a low growl Zero grounded their erections together, and Kaname let out a small moan, arching into the contact. For a moment everything was a blur as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Clothes seemed to just disappear as Zero pushed Kaname to the ground, putting his fingers to the Pureblood's lips.

"Suck."

And suck he did, all the while his clouded gaze watched the Level E, moaning around his fingers before Zero pulled them out and circled Kaname's entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, but was surprised when Kaname tried to push it in further.

"Please," Kaname gasped, almost inaudibly. "Just..."

The Pureblood cried out in mixed pleasure and pain when he felt three fingers thrust harshly through his tight hole. He urged the silvery head to move, and whined when the fingers were taken out, his legs being lifted.

"Kiryuu what- Ah~!" Zero had thrust straight in, causing Kaname to arch, his mouth formed into a perfect "O".

Zero began to thrust, moaning at the tightness. He trailed kisses down the Pureblood's jaw, coming towards the neck. As he kissed and licked the tantalizing skin the body underneath him began to buck more wildly. The smell was getting to Zero, his lavender eyes turning the all too familiar red. Kaname seemed to read his mind.

"Do it. Please."

The wanton voice got to Zero. He slowly sunk his fangs in, smirking when he heard the sharp intake of breath as he began to drink, the thrust building up. A small whimper was heard as the fangs were pulled out, only for the Pureblood to be lifted to sit on top of the Level E. There was a pause as Zero gently caressed Kaname's face, smiling happily at how the Pureblood leaned into the touch, before turning to lightly kiss the hand. It was decided.

Zero guided Kaname's head to his own neck, and he felt the smaller body tense on top of him.

"Relax," Zero murmured. "I know you're hungry, just..."

He didn't need to say any more, as he felt a tongue lick the tattoo and a light kiss before he felt the pierce of fangs. It was just at that moment Kaname had moved his hips down, wrapping Zero in that tight heat once more. The feeling was amazing, though Zero had to make sure the Pureblood didn't fully drain him. Moans and pants filled the shed, and even the rain couldn't be heard anymore. Kaname retracted his fangs from Zero's neck, licking away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Heat started to build up, and the Pureblood frantically bounced up and down on top of the Level E as they both worked up to their release. Their lips met again in a kiss before both crying out as they came to their release.

Both vampires then went to sleep, Zero wrapping his arms around his brunette. That's right, his Kaname. Not Yukis', not Ruka's, his. He smiled to himself as he noticed a new tattoo that had appeared on the left shoulder blade of the Pureblood's back. Zero already knew he had a similar design, only on his right. He nuzzled the Pureblood and slowly drifted to sleep.

_We will forever be together...My Mate._

* * *

Little did the lovebirds know a celebration was occurring at the Moon Dorms.

"Wow, Yuki, I didn't realise how sneaky you could be." Ichijou beamed, casually throwing his arm around Shiki.

The plan had been a success. Yuki and the rest of the Night Class had long ago saw the tension between Kaname and Zero going way past hate. Even though Aidou kept grumbling and whining, he finally agreed to help them execute their plan. Using his ice powers, he drop bits of ice from a great height above the school, turning to water as it neared the ground. Even though convincing Idol Sempai took a couple of weeks, it was worth it. Yuki beamed, looking around the room to find the next target(s). Ruka studied the girl carefully.

"Yuki," Ruka said carefully. "What are you planning?" Yuki's eyes fell upon a certain raving blonde and his cousin.

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to help me?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and Ruka sighed inwardly.

Looks like Yuki wasn't done with the Night Class just yet.

* * *

Hey~! Sootball here  
I know I should be trying to write my other story journey down,  
but I wanted to get this oneshot out of my head  
hope u guys liked...it?  
o yeah, btw, I jst made a livejournal account, (Im blacksootball, if ur interested :D?)  
and I put this one up first, so thats probs gonna be the place where my oneshots will appear first

Laters! ^0^


End file.
